Advances in genomic science are attracting the interest of the U.S. military for their potential to improve medical care for members of the militay and to aid in military recruitment, training and specialization, and mission accomplishment. In addition, large DNA banks operated by the military could be a valuable resource for military and civilian researchers. While ELSI research projects have explored issues raised by the use of genomic science in a wide variety of contexts, there has been virtually no examination of the ethical, legal, and social issues raised by military genomics beyond those relating to forensic use of the Department of Defense (DoD) DNA Registry. This project will bring the insights from the ELSI program and the broader conversation on the ethical, legal, and social issues posed by genomic science in general to bear on the unique challenges presented by potential uses of genomic science by the military. Building on work now underway to develop a bioethical framework for military bioenhancement, this project will construct the first bioethical and legal framework for military genomics, and will employ this framework to analyze how ELSI issues might be resolved.